Fishing floats or bobbers may come in many different shapes and designs, including spherical, ellipsoid, and elongate stick or pencil bobbers, for example. Anglers may use a bobber to support a bait or lure suspended within a water column at a predetermined depth where fish are believed to be located, and/or as an indicator of a bite or strike by the fish. A bite or strike is typically detected by the disappearance or sinking of the bobber under the surface of the water. Often, the buoyancy of a bobber may make detection of very light bites particularly difficult. A continuing need exists for an improved bobber that is sensitive to very light bites.